The present invention relates to improvements of slide bearing unit and, more particularly, to a slide bearing unit used with a low load with dimensions of internal diameter, external diameter and width which can be the same as that of a rolling bearing.
Hitherto, small size slide bearing units having oil-impregnated bearing metal are difficult to be constructed so as to have the same dimensions as rolling bearings in terms of internal diameter, external diameter and width. The reason for this is that in the conventional slide bearing units, the ratio of external diameter or width to internal diameter is tends to be large due to their structures as compared with rolling bearings. Slide bearing units are generally less expensive than rolling bearings. However, when a slide bearing unit is to be used in place of a rolling bearing (i.e., the substitution of the latter for the former), a problem exists in that it becomes necessary to make some design change for bearing fitting opening or the like, thereby resulting in increase in cost.